cast_in_coronations_streetfandomcom-20200213-history
Viaduct Bistro
' ' (formerly '''Nick's Bistro', Just Nick's, The Joinery and Turners Joinery) is a bar situated within an arch of the viaduct in Viaduct Street. History and events is situated in Viaduct Street, at the south end of Coronation Street near the Corner Shop and The Kabin. It is situated underneath a railway line. In late 2010, Episode 7484 (6th December 2010) - Episode 7488 (10th December 2010) to celebrate the 50th Anniversary of Coronation Street, a week of episodes showed an unexpected gas leak at newly opened bar The Joinery. This caused the bar to explode. The explosion destroyed the overhead Viaduct which caused a passing tram to crash through the Viaduct and smash into the Corner Shop trapping Sunita Alahan, Molly Dobbs her three month old baby Jack. The rear end of the tram swung around and crushed The Kabin trapping Rita Sullivan. As a result of the incident, the following people lost their lives: *Molly Dobbs *Ashley Peacock *unnamed Taxi Driver. Charlotte Hoyle was also attacked on this day by John Stape, although died as a result of her life support being turned off. The Joinery went under renovations and was re-opened in early 2011 and went under the name of Nick's Bistro. In 2014 during his war with estranged wife Leanne Tilsley, Nick changed the name of the bar to "Just Nick's". Later that year, due to a lack of staff, Steph Britton employed Andy Carver and told Nick Tilsley that if he got fired, she'd leave in protest. Nick later asked Leanne if she would return to work at the bistro, which she agreed on the conditions that she could be manageress, the premises would be refurbished and the name reverted back to its original title. In January 2016, Jamie Bowman and his mate Lee robbed the bistro at night. They also intended to frighten waitress, Steph Britton, who Jamie believed had sent her brother Luke and boyfriend Andy Carver after him to get him fired from his job. They believed that Steph was in the premises but once they entered the bistro they encountered Carla Connor, not Steph. They attempted to rob the till but due to a power cut the business had been closed since noon and there was no money for them to steal. Instead they swiped Carla's handbag and ran outside to their car. Carla sprinted after them and tried to get her handbag off them, but Jamie started up the car and then drove off as she was attacking Lee. Carla was then pushed out of the moving vehicle, badly injuring her. Pat Phelan attempted to stop the robbers by standing in front of the car, but upon realising that he was putting himself in danger, Kevin Webster pushed him aside. In July 2017 Chesney Brown was stabbed with a glass bottle when he got caught up in an altercation between Robert Preston and his crooked former friend Rich Collis, as the latter tried to extort money out of Robert and tried to use the business as a way to launder money. Business names *The Joinery (November 2010 to April 2011) *Nick's Bistro (April 2011 to July 2014) *Just Nick's (July 2014 to February 2015) *Nick's Bistro (February 2015 to April 2018) *Viaduct Bistro (April 2018 onwards) Staff Current staff *Robert Preston (2015-) Owner, Head Chef *Michelle Connor (2017-) Manageress *Kate Connor (2017-) Waitress *Daniel Osbourne (2017-) Waiter *Ryan Connor (2018-) Waiter / Potman *Ali Neeson (2018-) Waiter *Bethany Platt (2018-) Waitress Former staff *Nick Tilsley (2010-2016, 2016-2017) Former owner / Waiter *Cheryl Gray (2010-2011) Waitress / Bar Manager *Ciaran McCarthy (2011) Chef *Eva Price (2011) Waitress / Bar Manager *Gail Rodwell (2011-2017) Waitress / Cleaner *Kylie Platt (2012-2013) Waitress *Gloria Price (2012) Waitress *Sean Tully (2012) Cook *Lewis Archer (2012-2013) Waiter, Barman *Stella Price (2013-2014) Waitress / Cleaner *Unnamed Waiter (2013) *David Platt (2014) Waiter *Mary Taylor (Cover) Waitress *Leanne Tilsley/Battersby (2010-2014, 2014-2016) Waitress *Steph Britton (2013-2017) Waitress / Supervisor *Andy Carver (2014-2017) Waiter / Barman *Nancy Briers (2017) Waitress *Erica Holroyd (2017) Waitress *Zeedan Nazir (2015-2018) Chef *Cormac Truman (2018) Potman *Tyler Jefferies (2019) Potman Gallery Category:Buildings in Coronation Street Category:Weatherfield businesses Category:Restaurants